Voice-user interfaces, sometimes referred to as speech-driven interfaces, enable human interaction with a variety of devices. Example devices include televisions, computers, mobile devices, or other voice-controlled devices. In one example, a voice or speech platform of a device may use speech recognition technology to facilitate initiation of an automated service or process based on received voice inputs. For example, a user may speak a command and the command may be translated into an input (e.g., text) that can be interpreted by components of the device. Potential applications of voice-user interfaces include use in automotive, military, or healthcare environments, as well as gaming systems, household electronics or appliances, and mobile devices, among other possibilities.
In some examples, a triggering action may be performed or automatically recognized by a device to commence interaction with a voice-user interface. For instance, a user may press a button, perform a predetermined gesture (e.g., raise a microphone or phone to their head), or speak a predetermined command (e.g., “Computer!”) prior to issuing a voice command, and the triggering action may be interpreted by the device as an indication to start listening for voice commands. Other examples of triggering actions for voice-user interfaces are also possible. Similarly, other types of user interfaces, such as interfaces configured to determine a hand gesture or head gesture as an input instead of or in addition to voice inputs, may also utilize triggering actions.